The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a sewing machine equipped with an illuminating device and a computer-readable medium storing a control program that is executable in the sewing machine.
Conventionally, a sewing machine equipped with an illuminating device mounted with an LED (Light Emitting Diode) is known. The LED may illuminate a needle hole (needle drop position), which is formed in a needle plate and through which a sewing needle can be inserted, and the vicinity of the needle hole (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-317187). Another type of sewing machine equipped with an illuminating device mounted with a light emitting device is also known. The light emitting device may emit light upward from the lower side of a folded cloth when a user raises a presser foot, in order to enable the user to visually recognize an edge of the cloth folded underneath (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-320188).